Shadrack
Shadrack is a member of the Society of the Black Cloak. Very little is known about Shadrack other than that he is a powerful wizard, and was part of a conspiracy between Mordack and Abdul Alhazred. He is the author of the note found in KQVI, but does not appear in any of the games himself. Another letter is written to Shadrack by Abdul Alhazred. Background Besides playing chess with Mordack, both wizards had plans for the destruction of the Land of the Green Isles.KQC To set up their plan, they first needed someone to infiltrate the kingdom and set the plans into motion. Mordack's minion, Abdul Alhazred, was chosen for the part, and soon worked his way into the royal houshold of the Crown of Green Isles, where he became the new VizierKQC. Later Shadrack gave instructions to Alhazred that he would get the crown if he married Cassima, and then got rid of her either through sending her away or killing her. He also wanted Cassima sent to him dead or alive to fulfill his peculiar interests. However Alhazred refused to send Cassima to Shadrack since last time he tried to send Cassima away; Mordack ended up dead, and she ended up returning within a yearKQC, 3rd Edition. In the Companion's novelization of KQ6, and within the game, there are two notes; one written to Shadrack by Alhazred, and one written by Shadrack. The companion included extended versions of both letters which shine more light on society's plans for the islands. According to those notes Shadrack's nickname is Shade. It is his hidden name for himself. Below is a reconstruction and paraphrase of the information presented in both versions of Shadrack's letter. :To Alhazred AlhazredKQ6, brother of the Black CloakKQC, from the Wizard ShadrackKQ6, also of that companyKQC, :Greetings to a brother of the Black Cloak,KQ6 :I was sorry to hear of great Mordack's death, though he was a bit of a ninny at chess.KQ6 :But it seems the plans for that little kingdom of yours are coming alongKQ6, you seem to have the destruction of the kingdom well in hand.KQC :I must congratulate you on your handling of the king and queen.KQ6 :Isolating the Islands so that no protest could develop was another brilliant stroke.KQ6 :Turning the Islands against one another, and eliminating the King and Queen is a stratagem worthy even of me.KQC :It looks like there's not much left to stand in your way.KQ6 Do as I advise andKQC recommended with that girlKQ6, the meddling brat CassimaKQC, and you shall have your crown.KQ6 :ShadeKQC This was Abdul Alhazred's reply; :Dear Shadrack. Salutations fromKQ6 a fellow memberKQC, Third Edition, pg 306 of the Society of the Black Cloak, etc. etc.KQ6 Our plansKQC, 3rd Edition, pg 306and myKQ6 long preparations are about to come to fruition.KQ6 :In a matter of minutes,KQ6, by the time you read thisKQC, Third Edition, pg 306, I willKQ6, and shall haveKQC, pg 306 wed the lovely KQ6 Princess Cassima, and become a grieving widower as well.KQC, pg 306 :The princess has proven infuriatingly stubborn, as you know. She's becoming quite a dangerous little thorn in my sideKQ6. :Once I establish my power and my crown, I can stage another 'accident'KQ6. :In a wayKQ6, it is a shame that Cassima must dieKQC, 306 and I have to kill herKQ6--she is lovely and would be amusing to keep aroundKQ6, but the people are loyal to her and I have been unable to gain her trust.KQC, pg 306. I can't risk her talking treason to one of the guards.KQ6 So far, I've managed to keep her locked away, but I can't continue that forever.KQ6 :Well, on to it now.KQ6 Knowing your 'peculiar interests', I wish I could make you a present of her dead or alive. I'd send her to youKQ6, but as you know, I had no luck in doing so with Mordack.KQ6 When I presented her to Mordack, he was slain and she was back here within the year. I will not allow that to happen again.KQC, pg 306 :I close in triumph--KING Abdul AlhazredKQ6. Behind the scenes Shadrack was a character created by Jane Jensen. However Roberta Williams had no part in his creation, or the creation of the Black Cloak Society, nor does she remember much about those details. Its highly possible that he would have never shown up in any official King's Quest games after KQ6, as long as Jane Jensen wasn't on board. The "Black Cloak Society" was never an actual term that I instigated or thought up. I'm not actually sure where that came from. The closest thought that I have on that subject is that: when I was working with Jane Jensen on King's Quest 6, and we thought up the evil vizier, we talked loosely about the possibility of putting Mannanan, Mordack, and the vizier together as group -- possibly -- in a future King's Quest. There was loose reference to the possibility in King's Quest 6, although nothing was set in stone at that time. I think that it's possible that Jane Jensen might have mentioned the possibility (perhaps) in subsequent interviews on the subject, although, I'm not sure about that. Later on, I heard about the Black Cloak Society and kind of wondered where that phrase came from, but, I never refuted it as I thought it was kind of cool and, probably, would have gone on with the idea in future King's Quests had I had the chance. And, one final thing: Hagatha was never part in any discussion of a Black Cloak Society. - Roberta Williams at SierraGamers (6-9-2003) Much of the King's Quest fan community see Shadrack as being some kind of evil mastermind behind all the events of the King's Quest series, and ultimately interested in the Kingdom of Daventry. This idea can be found in the fanfiction, unofficial games, as well as in discussions on various forums. Even in some cases some fans for the sake of their stories have had witches such as Dahlia, be minions of Shadrack. Shadrack in the Unofficial Sources Shadrack has appeared in a number of fan fiction and fan games, see Shadrack (fan sources) for more information. References Category:Characters Category:KQ6